Twin
'Twin Shivok '''was the last hawker of The Hawker Enclave, fighter in The Amberfern Loyalists and founder of The Sentinel Vigilance during his lifetime between 1737-1850 ASE. He was a close friend of both Tias I Amberfern and Kerrun Riksilver, and protector/mentor of the former's daughter. Twin earned the name ''Death's Sentinel ''after surviving multiple amputations including his right hand, left arm and left leg, each replaced by prosthetics similar in design to those worn by sentinels. Each injury he sustained changed him drastically during his life in Eia, turning him from an insufferably arrogant teenager into a revered fighter and wise teacher later in life. Eventually, his reputation was so respected that almost every seeker employed to hunt him refused even the most handsome payment. Twin lived under the alias 'Si' for the majority of his life in order to hide his identity, but renounced the false name when The Hawker Enclave collapsed. The alias came from a joke he first pulled with Sirin, his first friend in Eia and, ironically, captor. He would occasionally continue using the name during certain parts of his later life as a mask. Pre-Eia Twin was originally from Herrai, a cluster of suspended islands many miles off the east coast of Eia, and grew up in a lower class family with his absent father, drug-addicted mother and infant sister. He was regularly beaten for being insubordinate and troublesome with strangers, but was incredibly loyal to those he called friend. Heritage Twin was at first reluctant to reveal the details of his identity, the first point being his name. It wasn't until he and Sirin escaped a near-death situation that he told her his name was 'Twin'; much later on he was to declare his surname 'Shivok' to The Enclave before being stripped of it. Herraitian surnames are created in two parts, the prefix dictating 'son or daughter of' in ''Shi ''or ''Tahm, and the suffix being the first name of their father, unless there is a particular reason the father's name cannot be used. Twin's surname suggests that he was the son ''of ''Vok, but there is no further information on his origin. Eia There are no records of the rumoured Herraitian revolution of 1746, but Twin recalled that being the year he fled his homeland under the protection of a cartel on their way to Eia. He was then trained as a child soldier, supposedly being told that Herraitians were unwelcome in the continent and had to defend themselves due to the political negligence by the Primonarch (RorymIII) of Herrai in general. The cartel would spend the following years kidnapping political authorities for ransom all the while pretending to be affiliated with the Anverse, so to distract the Eian military powers from their true identity. A year after their arrival in Eia, however, the cartel made their way North and requested an audience with the Primonarch on behalf of the Herraitian people, pretending to be refugees. They would be stowaways on a mining vessel, and after several days of planning, their overly ambitious plan to assassinate the Primonarch was ready to go; Twin was never told about their true intentions. Far from home and pitied by the Evitch high society, they were welcomed and supported by locals who guided them to the Palace bridge, where they were told to wait. Rorym chose to meet them in person just outside the Palace, hoping to show himself as a down-to-earth leader who didn't see himself above anyone else. Twin, a mere 10 year-old, was tasked to run and embrace the Primonarch as a kind gesture, though he wasn't aware it was just an endearing distraction. Rorym allowed the young boy to approach against his entourage's advice, and before he knew what was happening, he was shot at. The unscathed but shaken Primonarch was shielded by his guards, a couple of which were wounded, and the cartel was gunned down in seconds - one being imprisoned and later hung & splintered. Post-Enclave After the events that resulted in the deaths of the majority of the Enclave, Twin fled into the wilderness in search of Sirin, in order to then rendezvous with Yirris and come up with a plan. Upon finding his former companion, he discovered her to be someone else entirely; their following journey to be difficult and aimless as Sirin's mental state rapidly deteriorated. Months passed before his friend's condition rendered her mindlessly violent and aggressive, to the point she posed a serious threat to the both of them and eventually attempted to kill him, resulting in her own death at Twin's hands. His time without Sirin was lonely and dangerous. On occasions, Twin contemplated taking his own life as he couldn't handle being alone or bear the weight of murdering the woman he loved. It was at this point that he reverted to his real name and remained in hiding throughout the Winter. He was able to survive using what he'd learnt as a hawker, and began searching for bounties on his own.